the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
Tor
Just a disclaimer: This article and the wiki itself do NOT indorse any illicit or illegal actions, methods or activities. This for pure entertainment purposes only, i don't want wikia to think im a super hackerman with 80 million illegal goods stored away in my computer. I just wanna ride my motorcycle. Tor, or The Onion Router (たわごとの過大評価作品 Tawagoto no kadai hyōka sakuhin) is a group of servers that supposedly hosts SUPER SECRET™ websites, so secret that that criminals use it to host mega illegal content like Cheese Pizza, and websites that contain the most horrendous sights known to man, and really bad web design. Like we're talking 90s website tier design here folks. Tor:A Retard's Guide First things first, what is hosted on Tor is NOT the deep web. The deep web is just anything search engines don't index. Instead,it is what we internet aficionados like to call "Dark Web". Just like the clear web, the dark web is home to several different types of websites, most of which are not worth a piece of your lifespan. Despite all the shitty youtube videos suggesting that it is the internet equivalent of our friend Bubba, who is still unfortunately in jail, it is mostly a relatively boring place. Now that we got that out of the way, let's talk about what Tor actually is. Tor was originally a system created by the US Navy to discuss how much a great ally Israel is, but was soon made into open sourced shit. It works by transferring your your traffic through 9000 (XD geedit?) relays, all encrypted. While this is super cool because this makes you super hard to identify because there are shit ton of wacky nodes that it just becomes a mess. But it is slow, like, the paralyzed cripple section of the special Olympics slow, due to this. What a price to pay just to get some nice Cheese Pizza. Why would anyone what to use this? For one, our lemony overlords up above, who control the ads you see (or actively block if you have a couple of brain cells still active), won't still your data and use it to display ads for circumcision. Another use for it is so the NSA won't spy on you and steal your memes made from blood sweat. And if you're living in a particularly shitty country, well, connect the dots. To access Tor, you use the tor browser.Websites hosted here have overly complicated names made by an algorithm based on the typing habits of drunken monkeys. Links to these websites are called onion links, named after the domain extension ".onion". Finding onion links can be as easy as finding a hidden wiki. However, since most webmasters on the dark web are troglodytes, a good majority of the links you will find will be dead. If they're not dead, they're either mirrors of clear websites, FBI honeypots, or complete scams. The handful of legitimate sites are the embodiment of digital shitposting. These range from boring blogs to the ramblings of a 87 year old escaped mental patient Types of websites Please note the over sensationalized descriptions of the dark web on the surface web will make most of these come off as boring or disappointing. And remember there are other dark web utilities with their own networks, such as I2P and Freenet. The contents below may or may not apply to them too. Gore/Snuff/Violence One of the most infamous type of websites are the gorey websites. Many a normie has been scared off by the tales of men skinnier than gumbo himself performing acts on his body that causes severe ouchys. Common Elements ''' *Pure black background coupled with red text. Number one cause of eye cancer. *Blood and skeleton gifs dating back to the Mesozoic era. *Name is something along the lines of "The Edge of Humanity" or "reality Exposed". or any other similar emo shit. '''Types *'Red Rooms ' - These are sites rumored to host livestreams of people being griefed IRL, usually demanding a payment to watch. These are incredibly fake. Only the finest of brainlets fall for this shit let alone pay for it. If you really want to watch people being killed in real time, scavenge Facebook for livestreams. You are more likely to find a novice user of Negromancy practicing his black magic on there then to find a genuine red room on the dark web. *'Gore collections ' Exactly what it sounds on the tin. Honestly there's nothing remotely funny to say about this, because there are literal hundreds of gore sites on the clear web. *'Fetish shit ' The only interesting type of these websites. Usually forums, these sites mostly populated by future failed serial killers and the biohazardous combination of horny and edgy teenagers. *'Snuff' These are movies\videos of people being murdered. WHoever says these aren't real are fetus brained. If they try to make you pay to see it, avoid, it is a scam. Drugs/Weapons/Crypto/Other Scams Another common type of website infamous to the general public are drug trafficking, bitcoin munching and other sites serving services for purchase. Common Elements ''' *Super basic HTML pages. Babby's first scam can also be Babby's first coding practice *Tiled image backgrounds, reminiscent of the days where you once used Windows XP. Truly, the dark net is (no pun intended) stuck in the dark ages. *Brooken Engrish *Cryptocurrency only!!! >:( '''Types *'Hitmen' Similar to red rooms, these are 99% fake. Behind these websites are just simple con artists preying off the ignorance of the tourist of the dark web. Such a brave and noble feat. I say 99% because there are like 2 that are real and are probably either arrest or dead. Or both. *'Drugs' WHile there are plenty of legitimate sites selling you such fun drugs such as jenkem, a good majority are honeypots set up by the feds to stop this fine american pasttime. What jerks! *'Weapons Distribution' Similar to our pals selling the weeds. One thing really entertaining about these sites is the escalation of ridiculous things supposedly being sold on the market. It is not uncommon to see tanks and/or jets being placed up for grabs. *'Dark Web Banks' If you've ever thought to yourself "Gee, all this money is great, but I just wish there was a way to give it all to some rando and watch it disappear into the void!", Dark Web Banks are the websites for you! *'Bitcoin Gambling' In speaking of throwing your money into the void, there's these fuckers. They act as mini casinos to waste your digital monopoly money. Other forms include The giveaways, which come in 2 flavors. The first one is where they give you an incredibly vague, nebulous questions which are impossible to truly get right. The second is where you input your Bitcoin wallet address and hope that you might get 16 cents worth of Bitcoin. *'Marketplaces' Alongside selling drugs and weapons, these sites also sell numerous other illegal goodies. Stolen credit cards, pirated software,bootleg yeezys, they've pretty much got everything. But theyre usually just fancy HTML and most likely not the Tard Mafia. Hacking/Warez/Script Kiddies Category:Educational Articles Category:Boring Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Kill You Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Give You A Virus Category:Stuff that´ll send you to jail Category:Computer Shit Category:Other